


It is with words as with sunbeams {The more they are condensed, the deeper they burn}

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: Un prompt, una frase. Una raccolta di frammenti ambientati in vari momenti tra serie, OAV, drama e pre-serie.





	1. #zucchero

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **1FraseFic Challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
> 

Doversi svegliare alle 6 del mattino significava pressione sotto i minimi storici, capogiri, confusione, stipiti a cui appoggiarsi per accertarsi che le gambe restassero salde nel tragitto dalla camera da letto alla cucina; per fortuna, significava anche Seiji che lo accoglieva col suo sorriso più comprensivo e gli porgeva un bicchiere mentre mormorava a voce premurosamente bassa: «Ne ho messi quattro cucchiaini.»


	2. #febbre

La distrazione con cui Seiji permise alla mano di Touma di raggiungere la sua fronte sarebbe stata una prova sufficiente, insieme agli occhi lucidi e le gote arrossate che spiccavano sul volto pallido come sangue sulla neve, ma il sospiro di sollievo che il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere al tocco fresco sulla pelle rovente gli tolse definitivamente ogni diritto di protestare quando Touma lo apostrofò chiedendogli se avesse intenzione di mettersi a letto da solo o volesse esservi portato di peso.


	3. #punizione

Nello specchio, colpiti dall'implacabile severità di quella luce artificiale, i lividi sembravano più scuri, più crudeli: era lì che le mani di Anubis l'avevano colpito per arrivare a possederlo, violarlo, umiliarlo; era con quei segni che avevano scritto sul corpo di Seiji la colpa di non essere abbastanza forte né abbastanza puro perché la sua Luce potesse impedire all'Oscurità di contaminarla.


	4. #incubo

«Vuoi parlarmene?» chiese Touma sottovoce, nella penombra della stanza ammorbidita solo dai raggi di luna che filtravano dalla finestra, dopo essere stato costretto a scuotere vigorosamente il compagno per strapparlo dal sonno in cui si agitava, mormorando gemiti incomprensibili tra i singulti del respiro affannoso; non fu sorpreso né insistette quando Seiji scosse la testa in silenzio.


	5. #lacrime

Non vi erano riusciti i lunghi, strazianti giorni di torture, allucinazioni e privazioni, né i pochi momenti in cui una debole lucidità gli diceva che era troppo lontano da tutto perché quella fragile speranza che i suoi compagni lo trovassero — che _Touma_ lo trovasse — avesse senso, ma di fronte alla strada semidistrutta in cui tanti innocenti avevano trovato la morte, Seiji sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, spilli più affilati della lama di Korin; le ricacciò testardamente indietro: non aveva il diritto di piangere le vite che lui stesso aveva spezzato.


	6. #ricordi

La grande camera da letto in cui era stato costretto così tante volte da bambino era ancora vivida nella mente di Seiji, con tutta la sua freddezza, le medicine somministrategli con asettica precisione, gli sguardi di disapprovazione di chi avrebbe voluto più resistenza fisica in quel bambino destinato a grandi cose ma troppo fragile per realizzarle, il senso di colpa e inadeguatezza che lo riempiva alla prima linea di febbre; quest'ultimo non era scomparso, non sarebbe scomparso mai, ma era più facile soffocarlo ora che, in una stanza più piccola e semplice ma così tanto più calda, aveva iniziato a scoprire cosa volesse dire avere qualcuno che desiderava davvero prendersi cura di lui.


	7. #dolore

Touma fissò lo sguardo sul viso di Seiji, sui suoi lineamenti delicati e nobili, resi severi dalla concentrazione: il pallore naturale del compagno stava incredibilmente trovando nuove e più bianche sfumature man mano che il potere taumaturgico di Korin fluiva in lui e nella sua ferita, il sangue smetteva di sgorgare, i tessuti ritrovavano coesione; l'arciere provò a dirgli di smettere, che andava bene così, che la battaglia l'aveva già sfinito troppo perché fosse prudente dare fondo alle sue energie residue in quel modo, ma sapeva che Seiji non si sarebbe fermato finché anche la più piccola ombra di dolore sul volto di Touma non fosse scomparsa.


	8. #oscurità

A loro non l'aveva mai detto, ma a volte Seiji si fermava a contemplare le debolezze dei suoi compagni come fossero un tesoro a lui proibito: è giusto che il cielo abbia le sue scure notti di luna nuova, l'oceano i suoi abissi, la terra le sue grotte, il fuoco le sue fiammate distruttive, loro potevano essere imperfetti e proprio per questo meravigliosi; ma una luce impura è indegna, e Seiji aveva imparato presto che il buio del mondo non è nulla di minaccioso di fronte all'oscurità che può celare un cuore umano e, per sua natura, imperfetto.


	9. #bonsai

Il suono di coccio infranto paralizzò il ragazzino, che lasciò cadere la spada e si precipitò sulla piantina riversa al suolo, incurante dei tagli che i frammenti del vaso provocavano sulle sue dita delicate; pur così piccolo, non provava alcun timore del sangue né del dolore: l'ira del nonno era l'unica cosa in grado di terrorizzarlo.


	10. #bacio

La jeep divorava la strada con una disperazione che andava oltre la prudenza mentre, sul sedile posteriore, Touma teneva Seiji tra le braccia e gli ripeteva incessantemente di resistere, che l'ospedale non era lontano, che sarebbe andato tutto bene; s'interruppe solo quando si chinò per posare la bocca su quella del compagno, perché le mani erano occupate a tenerlo il più fermo possibile, e lui non poteva più sopportare quel sangue che macchiava le sue labbra.


	11. #svenimento

Seiji era convinto che fosse stata Korin stessa a volerlo pervadere con le energie necessarie per mettersi in piedi, combattere, vendicare la macchia cruenta che le era stata inflitta, pur sapendola incancellabile; ne fu completamente certo quando, una volta finito tutto, si accorse del tremore nelle proprie membra, delle gambe che cedevano, del velo opaco che stava avvolgendo ogni cosa attorno a lui fino a lasciargli solo un vago sentore delle braccia di Touma che tornavano a sostenerlo e della sua voce che, nel chiamarlo, si disfaceva nel buio e nel silenzio.


	12. #incubi

Touma era stato un bambino dai sogni tranquilli, popolati di giochi, dolci a profusione, galassie che gli si dipanavano attorno mentre, privo di peso, vi volava attraverso, e adesso era strano trovarsi d'improvviso a riprendere fiato con gli occhi spalancati nella penombra, aggrappandosi disperatamente alla consapevolezza che non fosse vero niente, che i corpi martoriati ed esanimi dei suoi nuovi amici — nuovi eppure _così importanti_ — fossero solo frutto del lavorio sadico del suo subconscio; era strano anche quanto lo facesse sentire bene, come se tutto al mondo fosse perfetto, voltare lo sguardo verso il letto accanto e vedervi Seiji addormentato e al sicuro.


	13. #trauma

La bambina danzava con la grazia di una farfalla, era delicata e bellissima e così fragile, cristallo il suo corpo ma decisi i suoi occhi, e Seiji sentiva che era importante scoprire chi fosse — no, non scoprirlo, doveva _ricordarlo_ — eppure c'era qualcosa di doloroso in lei, nel suo essere simile alla più perfetta delle bambole, qualcosa che lo inseguiva da sempre, annidato come un cancro, e da cui voleva fuggire; ma un samurai non può, non deve fuggire.


	14. #aritmia

Tra i disagi che la febbre alta porta con sé, è sempre stato uno di quelli che Seiji odia di più: il cuore che martella irregolare fino a far rimbombare il sangue nelle orecchie, nella testa, rendendola così pesante che, a ogni nuova, imprevedibile palpitazione più forte delle altre, sembra stia per scoppiare; Touma lo sa e resta in silenzio mentre gli massaggia delicatamente le tempie con i polpastrelli, tenendo la sua testa sul proprio grembo e invitandolo, con respiri cadenzati, a farsi cullare e guidare da quel dolce ritmo.


	15. #carezza

La prima volta, per Seiji era stato spontaneo e irrefrenabile scostarsi con un sussulto infastidito: _lei_ era solita cercare continuamente i suoi capelli, toccarli, intrecciarli, e c'era sempre una sottile ma ineluttabile morbosità che sembrava irradiarsi dalle sue dita, quasi le scorresse sotto la pelle e reclamasse il possesso di quella parte del suo corpo — e di ogni altra; ma la mano di Touma era diversa, la sua carezza era gentile, e sentirla addosso divenne, col tempo, un balsamo.


	16. #stella (versione 1)

A volte, quando lui era assorto in qualcos'altro e poteva osservarlo liberamente, Touma si perdeva a guardare Seiji e allora la sentiva, come una premonizione: la sensazione che quel ragazzo, la stella più luminosa su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi, avrebbe seguito il destino di ogni altra stella, quello di morire nel proprio splendore; la sentiva e tremava fin nelle viscere.


	17. #stella (versione 2)

Seiji aveva accettato di tenergli compagnia per un po', in una delle prime notti primaverili in cui Touma poteva finalmente starsene per ore a osservare il suo amato firmamento, ma il guerriero di Korin era sveglio da molte più ore di lui e Touma non impiegò molto a ritrovarlo addormentato al suo fianco, per di più in una posizione inusuale per lui: rannicchiato come un bambino infreddolito; sorrise mentre si tirava giù la zip della felpa per togliersela e posarla con discrezione sulle spalle dell'altro, e il sorriso si allargò quando si rese conto che non aveva più tanta voglia di guardare il cielo, non quando la più luminosa delle stelle era sulla terra.


	18. #desiderio

La torta aveva un aspetto meraviglioso, riccioli di cioccolato che si mescolavano a sbuffi di panna e, nascosti sotto di essi, strati di soffice crema e scaglie di biscotto; tredici candeline su di essa, tredici vivaci fiammelle che riflettevano un'ombra danzante sulla cartolina appoggiata accanto al piatto; il ragazzino si guardò attorno, osservò lungamente la stanza vuota, silenziosa, troppo grande per una torta così piccola e per quell'unico occupante; alla fine, parlò a bassa voce: «Buon compleanno, Touma, esprimi un desiderio.»


	19. #visitamedica

Da piccolo, i medici erano stati una presenza costante nella vita di Seiji, Touma si sarebbe aspettato che il compagno avesse sviluppato una sorta di rassegnata abitudine alla loro intrusione nel suo spazio personale; invece, furono necessari tre giorni di febbre altissima e una notte in preda al delirio perché Seiji accettasse finalmente di essere sottoposto a una visita, non senza che l'espressione del suo viso rendesse ben chiaro il disappunto provato nel doversi arrendere.


	20. #hotel

«Non potete passare la notte qui, mi dispiace» aveva detto il medico, ed era stato categorico, sebbene dispiaciuto di fronte agli sguardi angosciati dei quattro ragazzi al pensiero di dover lasciare Seiji da solo in ospedale, un luogo che odiava con tutto se stesso; prima di andarsene, Touma si chinò con un sorriso su di lui e mormorò: «L'hotel è proprio qui di fronte, saremo a un passo da te, non andiamo da nessuna parte.»


	21. #rimedioantico

Si chiamava Shinrin-yoku, suo nonno gliel'aveva insegnato quando Seiji era ancora un bambino, e altro non era che un "bagno nella foresta": camminare tra gli alberi, lasciarsi pervadere dalla natura fino a sentirne l'essenza spirituale era in grado di calmare i sensi, restituire vigore, aiutare un sistema immunitario che aveva bisogno di rafforzarsi; ancora adesso, Seiji andava in cerca di quel potere rigenerante ogni volta che sentiva le energie venirgli meno o il peso dell'anima farsi troppo soffocante.


	22. #spada

La spada di un samurai non è soltanto un'arma, è una parte di lui, dev'essere un prolungamento del suo braccio e una componente del suo corpo, e mai — _mai_ — egli deve lasciarne l'elsa durante un combattimento; quando Touma accorse accanto al corpo privo di sensi di Seiji, la sua mano testarda, come avesse posseduto una volontà propria, la stringeva ancora.


	23. #nausea

Touma bussò alla porta della camera da letto e, quando non giunse alcuna risposta, sperò in un segnale che Seiji si fosse finalmente sentito meglio abbastanza da addormentarsi per un po', ma i suoni inequivocabili che provennero dal bagno subito dopo infransero quella speranza e gli fecero rinunciare al proposito di chiedere al compagno se si sentisse di venire a cena.


	24. #pelle

La pelle di Seiji era bianca, liscia, pura come porcellana, pallida al punto da offrire un chiarore quasi lunare quando la penombra la avvolgeva; Touma adorava quel candore quando poteva accarezzarlo e amarlo, ma adesso rendeva ancora più sbagliato che il sangue ne stesse deturpando la superficie.


	25. #forza

Seiji aveva sempre creduto che nulla fosse più difficile di trovare la forza per non crollare mai, per quanto disperata fosse una battaglia, grave una ferita, imminente un pericolo: fu una destabilizzante sorpresa scoprire che occorreva ancor più forza per accettare di deporre le armi che gli circondavano il cuore, lasciarne vedere le ferite a una persona speciale e permetterle di accoglierlo tra le braccia e lenirle.


	26. #camiceospedaliero

Touma lasciò che il suo sguardo si perdesse nel disegno geometrico di quella stoffa, seguendone gli spigoli regolari, trovando frammenti di sollievo ogni volta che la vedeva muoversi lievemente a un nuovo respiro di Seiji: era ancora lì, doveva soltanto svegliarsi.


	27. #pulsazione

Seiji si precipitò accanto al corpo di Touma, abbandonato a terra in un'immobilità apparentemente esanime, e allungò una mano tremante verso il suo collo; le ferite erano gravi ma lui avrebbe potuto risolvere tutto con il proprio potere, tutto tranne l'ineluttabile: dalla morte non avrebbe potuto riportarlo indietro; riprese a respirare solo quando sentì il pulsare lieve della pelle contro le sue dita.


	28. #antibiotico

I polmoni infuocati non lasciavano tregua né respiro a Seiji, concedendogli appena qualche minuto alla volta di pesante dormiveglia prima che tosse e dolore lo strappassero a quell'effimera sembianza di riposo; il vassoio con quella compressa troppo grande per la sua gola infiammata arrivava ogni otto ore spaccando il secondo: non c'erano margini di errore quando ci si prendeva cura dell'illustre erede dei Date.


	29. #penna

«Ho molto da studiare, Tou» protestò Seiji, convinto di aver già fatto il suo dovere di bravo paziente accettando di restarsene a letto finché la febbre non fosse scesa a una temperatura accettabile, ma il compagno non era affatto d'accordo: prese la penna dalle sue dita troppo deboli per opporre resistenza e fece sparire, con pochi gesti veloci, ogni libro e ogni quaderno, rivolgendogli un'occhiata decisa sebbene premurosa e un gentile ma lapidario «Dormi».


	30. #ago

Voci, immagini e percezioni si mescolavano in un'unica, immensa confusione, e solo di tanto in tanto Seiji riusciva a catturare qualche frammento di ciò che realmente lo circondava: un ampio ambiente scuro, cavi elettrici, un volto antico e ripugnante, l'ago che tornava ancora e ancora per iniettargli la droga che nuovamente lo strappava al mondo reale.


	31. #fasciatura

«Ti sto facendo male?» chiese Touma mentre avvolgeva un altro giro di garza attorno alla spalla di Seiji, consapevole di doverlo domandare perché il compagno non avrebbe emesso un fiato, rendendo complicato dosare l'energia nei movimenti; si diede dello sciocco subito dopo: avrebbe dovuto considerare anche quel composto "no" come scontato.


	32. #teiera

Seiji percepì il fischio e si rese conto che, nel tempo che doveva aver trascorso addormentato sul divano, il libro era scomparso dalle sue mani e al suo posto era apparsa una coperta che stava facendo un buon lavoro nel calmare i brividi che sentiva addosso; sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Touma che gli si avvicinava, con in mano una tazza fumante: «Tè caldo allo zenzero, ti farà sentire meglio.»


	33. #scacchi

Touma se ne stava alla finestra, cercando inutilmente scorci di firmamento dietro quelle nuvole nere, dopo una giornata fatta di troppo lavoro, troppi contrattempi e una pioggia che aveva reso il suo corpo spompato e il suo umore scuro quanto quello del cielo; le braccia che gli circondarono i fianchi arrivarono con aggraziata gentilezza, e la voce di Seiji mormorò accanto al suo orecchio «Hai voglia di darmi l'ennesima batosta?»: Touma si voltò e vide la scacchiera già pronta e un sorriso a cui gli sarebbe sempre stato impossibile resistere.


	34. #junkfood

«Allora a volte persino il tuo stomaco di ferro ritiene che tu stia esagerando» commentò Seiji, incapace di impedire all'ombra di un sorriso di formarsi sulle sue labbra, piccola vendetta per gli infiniti sermoni che era stato costretto a subire da Touma sulla sua alimentazione troppo scarna per qualsiasi essere umano normale; l'arciere rotolò su un fianco stringendosi l'addome e rantolando un pietoso «Non infierire».


	35. #cobalto

Per giorni infiniti, c'era stato solo un buio che aveva inghiottito ogni cosa, buio intorno a lui, buio dentro di lui, nella sua mente, nei suoi incubi, nel suo delirio; l'istante in cui Seiji rivide un colore fu quello in cui le braccia di Touma lo liberarono, lo sostennero e lo strinsero, e il blu dei suoi occhi lo rassicurò che quell'inferno era finalmente giunto al termine.


	36. #segreto

Touma riusciva a vederlo perfettamente, quel fanciullo biondo, solo e abbandonato, che lo splendente guerriero di Korin lasciava ogni giorno dietro di sé senza voltarsi, convinto di essere il solo la cui esistenza avesse un senso e uno scopo e che quel ragazzino ferito dovesse solo tacere e fingere di non esserci, relegato in un angolo in cui nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo né sapere della sua esistenza; ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare.


	37. #braccia

L'ultima cosa che Seiji ricordava era una notte febbricitante, la gola riarsa dalla sete, l'idea poco lungimirante di alzarsi senza svegliare il compagno; quando riprese i sensi, Touma lo portava tra le braccia e stava già borbottando un'anteprima della sfuriata che aveva in serbo per lui non appena si fosse sentito meglio.


	38. #tigre

Byakuen possedeva quell'istinto soprannaturale, quella capacità di trovarsi sempre, esattamente accanto a colui che, tra loro cinque, ne avesse più bisogno, non aveva importanza dove si trovasse e con quanta meticolosità cercasse la solitudine; per questo, Seiji non si stupì quando la tigre gli si avvicinò, leccò gentilmente la sua guancia e si accoccolò accanto a lui come un maestoso guardiano dei suoi pensieri più dolorosi.


	39. #ossa

Touma le vedeva spiccare sotto la pelle come se questa fosse divenuta una sottile pellicola bianca: le clavicole formavano uno spigolo simmetrico sotto la gola di Seiji, le falangi spezzavano con insolita fermezza la morbidezza della sua mano; ognuno di quei giorni di privazioni e torture era lì, in quei contorni resi più duri, in quella magrezza che Touma riusciva a guardare solo con la consapevolezza che il colpevole di tutto ciò fosse già stato cancellato dal mondo.


	40. #NewYork

«Va tutto bene» mormorò Touma, stringendo a sé un Seiji troppo sconvolto, che aveva tentato, era sceso in quelle strade che Touma aveva sempre desiderato visitare — ricordava quante volte ne aveva fantasticato in sua presenza — ma non riusciva a non percepirle piene di morte, piene di colpa, la _sua_ colpa, e voltarsi e nascondere il viso contro il collo del compagno era stato d'un tratto un bisogno forte quanto respirare — l'unica cosa che gli _permettesse_ di respirare.


	41. #nonno

«Tuo nonno piangeva» aveva detto il dottore, ma Seiji non era riuscito a credergli fin quando il nonno non era entrato nella camera d'ospedale in cui il giovane si era svegliato dopo essere stato strappato alla morte, e allora aveva visto gli occhi gonfi, stanchi, il velo opaco della vecchiaia reso lucido, una gentilezza nella sua voce che mai prima di allora gli era stata rivolta; forse il tempo può smussare persino gli angoli più taglienti, si trovò a pensare.


	42. #madre

Questa volta, le valigie sono più numerose e voluminose del solito, lei si affanna a chiuderle una per una mentre parla dei luoghi che vedrà, e Touma sente che è già lontana, già fuori da quelle mura, da quella città; il divorzio è stato firmato il giorno prima, suo padre ha dimenticato di salutarla ma questo non sembra essere un problema per lei; gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e mormora «A presto, Touma-kun», ma lui sa che non è vero, e sa che è giusto così, che lui è stato un impedimento troppo a lungo e che adesso lei deve esplodere nel proprio talento e nella propria felicità, e non le dice che gli mancherà quell'unica persona che non lo tratta come un bambino speciale.


	43. #neve

Seiji aveva sempre amato la purezza della neve nel momento in cui si posava al suolo, prima che venisse sporcata dal mondo e si tramutasse in grigia fanghiglia, quando ancora era soltanto un manto di perfezione; gli sembrava quasi una colpa combattere su di essa, e una facile ironia che ora fosse proprio lui a deturparla, con quel sangue che gocciolava e dava vita a irregolari fiori vermigli su un prato candido.


	44. #lividi

La notte che segue una battaglia è sempre diversa dalle altre, è casta eppure incredibilmente traboccante di passione: i due ragazzi si cercano in una luce soffusa, lasciata accesa per potersi guardare, perché ne hanno bisogno, Seiji ha bisogno di specchiarsi in quegli occhi di cielo, Touma ha bisogno di contemplare quel volto perfetto; e si toccano piano, accarezzano ogni livido l'uno sul corpo dell'altro, assaporano ogni sollevarsi e abbassarsi del petto del compagno, si immergono in quella sensazione e in quella consapevolezza che sì, sono ancora vivi e sono ancora insieme e il mondo ha ancora un senso.


	45. #lucidità

«Riesci a sentirmi?» mormorò Touma, e la sua voce era stanca, esitante, Seiji fu certo che quella fosse l'ennesima volta che gli poneva quella domanda in cerca di una traccia di lucidità da parte sua, e doveva ogni volta essere rimasto deluso, ma le occhiaie sul suo viso testimoniavano come non avesse lasciato il suo fianco neppure per un istante in quelle ore — _quante?_ — di febbricitante delirio; per questo si sforzò con tutto se stesso per offrirgli un sorriso quando sussurrò "Sì» con un filo di voce.


	46. #Shinjuku

Touma osservò quel cielo innaturalmente plumbeo che sovrastava Shinjuku e la realizzazione divenne improvvisamente concreta, presente, terrificante: non c'era più tempo di prepararsi né di pianificare nulla, la guerra era adesso, era giunta con tutto il suo corteo di distruzione e dolore e morte e lui era ancora soltanto un ragazzino che d'un tratto temette di non essere abbastanza forte per affrontare tutto questo — e poi lo vide: un volto fiero, una figura elegante dritta sull'orlo di un palazzo, il vento a scompigliare i capelli biondi e a mettere in mostra gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto, non un'ombra di esitazione su quei lineamenti perfetti; quel ragazzo era pronto e, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Touma seppe di potercela fare.


	47. #grotta

Era solo un filo sottile ciò che legava Seiji a una sembianza di coscienza di sé, e l'unica cosa di cui si rendeva conto era di essere circondato da tutto ciò che più odiava: il buio, il freddo, l'oppressione; sentiva il ghiaccio paralizzarlo, il mondo sempre più distante, e quella voce che lo chiamava sembrava irraggiungibile, ma non per questo smetteva di gridare.


	48. #sopravvissuto

Il Dr. Tokita osservava il ragazzo addormentato: adagiato in quel letto d'ospedale, così pallido, etereo, dalle fattezze così delicate, sembrava fragile come cristallo; ma lui, che aveva riportato Seiji Date indietro dalla morte per due volte, sapeva che quelle palpebre chiuse celavano degli occhi indomiti.


	49. #cadutalibera

Shin una volta gliel'aveva detto, Shin che si accorgeva di tutto e che sapeva quanto testardamente Touma avrebbe insistito per arrivare a conoscere e condividere quella parte buia e sofferente che Seiji teneva ostinatamente nascosta e protetta dentro di sé: gli aveva detto che sarebbe stata vertiginosa da guardare e che cadervi avrebbe fatto del male anche lui; non per dissuaderlo — sarebbe stato impossibile — ma perché sapesse che ci sarebbero stati loro a frenare la caduta di entrambi.


	50. #insulti

«Hai gli occhi di un demone» ripetevano sempre gli altri ragazzini, e si allontanavano pieni di inquietudine, spaventati da uno sguardo che Seiji era arrivato a odiare; fremette di disagio quando Touma allontanò la lunga frangia con un gesto delicato, gli prese il volto tra le mani, lo rimirò per un secondo e poi sussurrò: «Hai il viso di un angelo.»


	51. #fuoco

Touma si avvicinò a fatica a Seiji, ferito anch'egli, una ferita profonda che gli aveva fatto perdere i sensi; crollò al suo fianco, troppo debole per mantenersi dritto eppure pronto a difenderlo fino all'ultimo respiro, ma non fu necessario: Ryo si parò davanti a loro come un baluardo, il fuoco negli occhi, nel sangue, nel cuore.


	52. #acqua

Una goccia scivolò dolcemente sulla tempia di Seiji, come una carezza, e questi aprì gli occhi: l'immagine annebbiata gli mostrava Touma addormentato accanto al suo letto e, dall'altra parte, Shin che si dava da fare per rinfrescargli la fronte e gli sussurrava parole incoraggianti che non riuscì a distinguere, ma non aveva importanza, la carezza dell'acqua era sufficiente per farlo sorridere.


	53. #terra

Shu si chinò e sollevò tra le braccia il corpo privo di sensi di Seiji come non avesse peso, nello sguardo una determinazione che avrebbe rivaleggiato con la più dura roccia; Seiji aveva dato tutto in quella battaglia, per aiutarlo, per difenderlo, e ora lui sarebbe stato in grado di aprire un crepaccio nel cuore della terra pur di tenerlo al sicuro da qualunque creatura demoniaca avesse osato avvicinarsi a loro.


	54. #falsaidentità

A Seiji era stato detto chi era fin dal giorno in cui era venuto al mondo, e non c'era stata una sola azione che non fosse volta a perfezionare quell'identità che era sua per nascita, per lignaggio, per _obbligo_ : quell'uomo che non doveva lasciare spazio alle debolezze, alle paure, finanche ai sentimenti ma solo consacrarsi alla perfezione del guerriero era dentro di lui e doveva essere scolpito come si fa uscire una splendida statua da un blocco di marmo, era così che gli avevano insegnato a considerare la propria infanzia, e non aveva protestato perché la punta di uno scalpello è dura e i colpi di un martello severi e il dolore può solo essere inevitabile e giusto; e poi erano arrivati loro, era arrivato _lui_ , e con tutta la semplicità del mondo gli avevano rivelato che quell'identità era falsa, che quello non era davvero lui, che poteva fermarsi e permettersi di soffrire e di amare e di _sentire_ , e Seiji si era accorto di essere davvero se stesso per la prima volta.


	55. #PTSD

Touma era l'unico a sapere la verità su come il suo corpo fosse stato usato e violato, Seiji non era riuscito a confessarla a nessun altro e forse sarebbe stato così per sempre, ma ognuno di loro se ne era reso conto: vedevano la sua rigidità, il modo in cui si allontanava con discrezione non appena il suo spazio personale iniziava a ridursi, la tensione che lo assaliva quando veniva sfiorato; senza poterne comprendere la ragione, furono costretti a scoprire quanto è difficile volere con tutte le proprie forze abbracciare qualcuno che sembra sentirsi morire ogni volta che viene toccato.


	56. #carosello

La giostra era un girotondo di musica e luci colorate, ma il sorriso del bambino era più luminoso dell'intero carosello: era seduto nella riproduzione di un'astronave e, dal luccichio gioioso nel suo sguardo, si capiva che doveva davvero sentirsi volare, ma il suo viaggio spaziale si interrompeva per un attimo ogni volta che passava davanti ai suoi genitori e li salutava con la manina paffuta; Touma non si era neppure accorto di essersi perduto a fissarlo, ricordando un bambino che sognava lo spazio e volava in quella stessa piccola astronave ma non aveva nessuno che stesse lì a guardarlo, nessuno da salutare.


	57. #respirorotto

Touma prende quel corpo ferito tra le braccia come fosse fatto di vetro, si guarda intorno, la battaglia non è ancora finita ma i suoi rumori sono attutiti, c'è un suono che li sovrasta e lo sta facendo impazzire, perché Seiji sta lottando per respirare e non ci riesce, fatica, tossisce, e Touma deve restare lucido ed è difficile, è maledettamente difficile perché i respiri spezzati di Seiji gli fanno più male di mille lame.


	58. #piangere

Seiji non ama piangere, non lo fa quasi mai, è ormai ingranato in lui quel moto spontaneo che gli fa trattenere il dolore dentro di sé, cercare l'equilibrio almeno fuori e mantenerlo con tutte le proprie forze finché non arriverà anche dentro; a volte non funziona e quell'equilibrio non arriva e allora Touma vede quelle fattezze angeliche e perfette che nascondono e contengono a stento ciò che lo sta devastando dentro, lo vede anche se nessuno se ne accorgerebbe, e gli va vicino, gli accarezza i capelli, lo avvolge in un abbraccio e gli fa nascondere il viso su di sé, e allora scende una lacrima che nessuno vede e che Seiji affida a lui soltanto.


	59. #cocci

_Mi prenderò cura di te_ , Touma lo pensa con tutte le sue forze mentre stringe Seiji che per la prima volta è crollato davvero, è in pezzi, gli è stato distrutto qualcosa dentro e i cocci sono taglienti, spietati, lo fanno sanguinare a ogni respiro, e rimetterli insieme diventa in quell'istante il proposito più importante della sua vita.


	60. #eredità

Seiji la guarda in silenzio: la magione è immensa, il parco attorno ad essa ampio e meraviglioso, le ricchezze che contiene incommensurabili, quelle materiali e quelle spirituali; è l'eredità dei Date, è destinata a lui, suo nonno glielo ripete da sempre e vuole che ne sia felice e orgoglioso, eppure tutto quello a cui Seiji riesce a pensare in quel momento è che si sente incompleto, lontano dal vero luogo a cui appartiene, dalle altre parti di sé, strappato in due, e che non è quello il suo posto, non più, non se non vuole pagare l'accettazione del suo dovere con un'eterna infelicità.


	61. #pericolo

Fu un istante, un respiro spezzato in gola e il cuore che faceva male, e un filo invisibile che si tendeva dentro di lui come se cercasse di trascinarlo verso qualcosa, verso _qualcuno_ che in quel momento aveva bisogno del suo aiuto; Seiji lo seppe immediatamente e si sentì tremare fin dentro l'anima: Touma era in pericolo.


	62. #buio

È la sua nemesi, il suo opposto, è ciò da cui si plasmano i suoi incubi ogni volta che il suo sonno è turbato e sofferente, ciò di cui sono fatte le mani che lo afferrano e lo soffocano, che fagocitano le persone che ama senza che lui possa salvarle, è ciò che Seiji odiava fin da bambino senza chiedersi perché, in fondo a nessun bambino piace il buio, ma adesso sa che in lui c'era qualcosa di più, un istinto soprannaturale che lo portava a temere ciò che avrebbe dovuto combattere per tutta la vita; quando riapre gli occhi, il buio degli incubi sparisce, ma quello che ha dentro, quello che lo fa sentire una luce contaminata e imperfetta, quello non scompare mai ed è la vera lotta che Seiji dovrà portare avanti per sempre.


	63. #meditazione

Touma si mosse nel sonno e il freddo tocco della parte vuota del letto lo mise in allarme: socchiuse gli occhi e vide Seiji sollevato, seduto nella posizione del loto, in evidente tensione per lo sforzo di mantenere la schiena dritta e la posizione corretta nonostante la febbre ancora alta; sospirò e lo sospinse senza sforzo perché tornasse a distendersi, senza prestare alcuna attenzione alla sua protesta e limitandosi a commentare con voce impastata: «Tu sei decisamente la persona più impossibile che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia.»


	64. #arco

Stanno soffrendo, Touma lo sa, lo sente, i suoi compagni stanno soffrendo, _il suo Seiji sta soffrendo_ , ma il suo spirito luminoso non si è arreso, è teso verso di loro, li chiama con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta e Touma vuole solo che sappia che stanno arrivando; imbraccia l'arco, incocca una freccia e al suo potere affida tutta la propria volontà e la propria speranza, perché arrivi fino a Seiji, fino ai loro compagni, e dica loro di resistere.


	65. #AmanoHashidate

È lì, alla "porta del cielo", che i destini di Touma e Tenku, da sempre intrecciati, finalmente si incontrano; Tenku risuona con la sua anima, gli appartiene da sempre e Touma lo sente, lo accetta, ma sente anche una strana paura dell'ignoto afferrarlo, perché sa che ora tutto sarà diverso per lui, che quel dono gli porterà violenza, sangue, forse persino morte; gli porterà anche delle persone che diventeranno la parte più preziosa e importante di lui, ma questo deve ancora scoprirlo.


	66. #avvelenamento

Il viso di Ryo era ancora cereo ma aveva smesso di tremare e respirare a fatica, Touma e Shin continuavano a ripetergli ormai da oltre un minuto di fermarsi, che l'azione del veleno era stata arrestata, ma Seiji non poteva ascoltarli, doveva ascoltare Korin, e se il suo potere non aveva ancora smesso di fluire era perché c'era ancora qualcosa da contrastare e lui non poteva rischiare; quando infine la luce guaritrice si affievolì fino a spegnersi, Seiji non si rese neppure conto di stare cadendo finché le braccia di Touma non lo afferrarono e il ragazzo gli mormorò con un sorriso: «Va tutto bene, è salvo, ora fermati e riposa.»


	67. #nottestellata

Sopportare l'immobilità forzata delle fratture riportate nell'ultima battaglia si rivelò meno difficile del previsto per Touma: senza che avesse bisogno di chiedergli nulla, Seiji aveva spostato il suo letto più vicino alla finestra, e ogni sera la apriva per lui, perché potesse guardare la notte stellata; gli si sedeva accanto e quasi sempre finiva per addormentarsi prima di lui, ma a Touma non dispiaceva: aveva uno spettacolo in più da ammirare.


	68. #viaggio

C'era solo un viaggio a separarlo da uno dei momenti più importanti della sua vita, questo aveva pensato Seiji mentre l'aereo si sollevava per portarlo a New York: doveva aspettare, non poteva aprire il suo cuore a Touma e poi volare via; e ora il suo corpo stava cedendo, sempre più debole, sempre più devastato, e Seiji non poté fare a meno di pensare che, se fosse stata questa la sua fine, Touma non avrebbe mai saputo quanto avesse significato per lui.


	69. #dichiarazione

Seiji aveva ripreso i sensi da poco, era ancora così debole da faticare a sollevarsi e, quando cercò la mano di Touma e tentò di mettersi seduto, il giovane lo trattenne e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, perché non dovesse sforzarsi né muoversi; le dita di Seiji scivolarono sottili tra le sue mentre mormorava: «Ricordi? C'era una cosa importante che desideravo dirti.»


	70. #voce

Touma nutriva un amore speciale per la voce di Seiji: era profonda, vellutata, sapeva provocare brividi con la sua gentilezza e mandare stilettate quando si tingeva di severità, ma non perdeva mai quel calore che la rendeva affascinante come il canto di una sirena; adesso era flebile, affaticata, spezzata mentre mormorava «Sei venuto a liberarmi, Touma», ma il Samurai del Cielo aveva temuto di non poterla udire mai più e per lui suonò bella come mai prima.


End file.
